Another diner ?
by House-less
Summary: "J'accepte." Sourit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandée au mariage !" Ironisa House en portant sa main à son cœur. Petit délire avec une amie. Pas de spoilers, hors série. Huddy ? Hum.. Yeah !


_Hey :D_

 _Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus eu d'updates dites-moi ! Heureusement que moi et Need-A-Hug.h sommes là :p_

 _Et avec non pas un OS mais deux ! On les a postés en même temps parce qu'ils ont une petite histoire.._

 _Alors, je lui ai gentiment demandé une fin probable à une 'idée de base' qui me trottait dans la tête mais à laquelle je n'ai pas su trouver de chute possible. Elle m'a donc proposé sa version, et on s'est dites pourquoi ne pas écrire chacune un OS qui aurait la même idée de base et la même fin et que chacune devrait amener les choses à sa manière. Et voici le résultat._

 _Je vous dirais juste de ne pas comparer les deux, parce qu'à part le début et la fin, ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose :p_

 _Enfin, Juliette, t'as vu, j'ai pas donné de précisions sur ce qui se passait :D Le suspense est garantis :p Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te mentionne, c'est pour te dire qu'il y'à un clin d'œil pour toi quelque part dans l'OS (je ne te dis pas ce que c'est, nah, suspense... :p)_

 _Allez, je vous laisse lire et vous recommande d'aller jeter un coup d'œil (ou mieux lire xD) celui de Need-A-Hug.h ;)_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de réactions quand il entrait dans son bureau, bien trop habituée à sa façon de débarquer sans prévenir, mais cette fois elle sursauta. Un dossier vint s'ajouter à son champ de vision, et House en disparaître.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Elle fixa un bon moment la porte de son bureau, s'attendant à ce qu'il la franchisse à nouveau et lui demande une quelconque procédure absurde et trop risquée juste pour l'énerver mais rien ne vint. La doyenne soupira et porta son attention sur le dossier auquel jusque-là elle n'avait pas vraiment accordé d'importance.

Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement, s'attendant à tout venant de lui. Première feuille, rien d'alarmant. Elle la lut rapidement, elle contenait des informations générales sur le patient. Deuxième feuille, encore rien d'anormal. Cuddy soupira, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle détailla le dossier, il était bleu, pas très épais, et appartenait à un homme qui visiblement n'était pas au top de sa forme. _C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait sur son bureau,_ pensa-t-elle.

Arrivée à la dernière page, elle remarqua un petit bout de papier jaune melon collé au dos de celle-ci, couramment appelé un post-it. Cuddy plissa le nez, faisant remonter les lunettes qui pendaient à son bout. _Étrange tout ça._. pensa-t-elle. La doyenne prit ledit papier, afin d'en déchiffrer le contenant.

 _"Vous êtes libre ce soir?_

 _-House."_

Un petit sourire vint naître au coin de sa bouche, c'était donc ça ! Elle tourna le bout de papier, voyant qu'il y'avait encore quelques mots gribouillés au verso du post-it.

 _"Ah et signez en bas de la page."_

Elle lut la dernière feuille qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de lire auparavant, bien trop captivée par le bout de papier jaune collé dessus. C'était une demande d'autorisation pour une biopsie, qui soit dit en passant était totalement inutile et franchement trop dangereuse pour qu'elle l'accepte. Et s'il croyait qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait en l'invitant à dîner, _il se fichait le doigt dans l'œil_ , se dit la doyenne en refermant le dossier.

Cuddy prit à son tour un post-it, rose, et un stylo, bleu. Elle y inscrit quelques mots de son écriture ronde particulièrement féminine que les années qu'elle avait passées à exercer la médecine n'avaient pas pu déformer. Elle le colla à la même page et l'envoya à House, par l'intermédiaire de sa secrétaire. Elle s'affaissa ensuite dans son siège en se demandant pourquoi House voulait l'inviter, et si ce n'était pas encore un de ses coups foireux, après tout ils étaient en Avril... Un coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers qui attendaient son attention et elle chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit, afin de reprendre son travail.

Contrairement à Cuddy, House ne scruta pas le dossier que lui apportait la jeune femme blonde que lui envoyait la doyenne. Non, il l'ouvrit brutalement, se doutant qu'elle lui répondrait par le même moyen. Un petit sourire prit place sur le visage du diagnosticien en remarquant le post-it rose pâle collé au dos de la dernière feuille, il avait raison.

House s'affala sur son siège, posant sa canne à côté de lui, appuyée sur le rebord de son bureau. Il prit le bout de papier contenant la réponse de la doyenne et en lut le contenant.

 _"Venez me le demander vous-même et je vous répondrais._

 _-Cuddy."_

Il grogna en posant le post-it sur son bureau. Déjà que lui demander de sortir -même par messages- n'était pas facile pour lui, mais de là à aller le lui demander en face.. _Maudit soit-tu Wilson !_ Pensa-t-il, en se remémorant les discours que lui infligeait son ami depuis quelques jours. Il se maudit lui-même de s'être laissé convaincu. _Invite-là à dîner... invite-là à dîner.. Tu n'as rien à perdre.._ Mais rien à gagner.. Songea le Diagnosticien.

Les paroles de l'oncologue résonnaient toujours dans la tête de House. Ah ce son.. On aurait dit une conscience sur pattes qui le suivait partout et ne se privait pas de le ramener à l'ordre dès qu'il commençait à dérailler. Il devrait consulter un psy, songea-t-il. Mais Wilson faisait aussi office de psychologue.. Il grogna, de nouveau.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'inviter quelqu'un à dîner, à part peut-être payer doublement et devoir se conduire correctement.. Mais l'oncologue avait tellement insisté qu'il accepta, plus pour faire taire son ami que pour tout autre chose. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à le convaincre d'inviter Cuddy.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour accepter la proposition de Wilson? Il soupira, maintenant il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin, quoique..

Le post-it attira de nouveau son attention, il le reprit et le tourna, voyant qu'elle avait aussi inscrit quelque chose au dos de la feuille.

 _"Ah et vous pouvez rêver que je vous accorde cette biopsie."_

Cette fois-ci il sourit. Il savait d'avance qu'elle n'accepterait pas cette demande, il avait juste besoin d'une excuse pour aller la voir et savait que cela n'avait pas échappé à la doyenne. House jeta un coup d'œil à sa canne, se massant légèrement la cuisse -ce qui en restait- droite avant d'avaler deux comprimés de vicodine et d'attraper l'objet lui servant de troisième jambe -enfin, de deuxième jambe et demi- et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur, agaça une infirmière enceinte et défia Brenda du regard quand il la croisa. Elle lui assura qu'elle allait toucher deux mots à Cuddy à propos de ses consultations, il lui fit une remarque douteuse et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle métallique. L'infirmière en chef soupira, il ne changerait jamais.

La doyenne était plongée dans la lecture d'un épais dossier quand pour la deuxième fois de la journée House franchit la porte de son bureau. Elle releva la tête vers lui en arquant un sourcil, l'invitant à parler, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. House s'avança vers elle et lui jeta le dossier sur le bureau, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, à la différence qu'il ne quitta pas les lieux. Non, il soutint son regard interrogateur.

" _Mon patient en a besoin !_ " Lâcha-t-il en soutenant son regard.

" _Je crois avoir été claire à ce sujet_." Tiqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui parle d'autre chose que de son patient.

" _Justement, non_." Déclara-t-il en frappant légèrement son poing sur la surface en bois, sans la lâcher des yeux.

" _Alors ouvrez bien les oreilles parce que je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Vous. Ne. Ferez. Pas. Cette. Biopsie_." Lâcha-t-elle en le pointant de son stylo, comme pour le menacer.

" _Comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon travail correctement alors que vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues_?" Demanda-t-il en haussant faussement le ton.

" _En cherchant des moyens normaux pour traiter vos patients et en faisant vos consultations?"_ Proposa-t-elle, un fin sourire ironique au coin de la bouche. " _Du reste, vous ne ferez pas cette biopsie."_ Conclut-elle, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

" _Pas légalement en tout cas_." Tiqua-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même, prenant la direction de la porte.

" _House_!" L'interpella-t-elle.

" _C'est mon nom, ça veut dire aussi maison en anglais. Je me deman_.." Dit-il sarcastiquement. " _Oui ?"_ S'interrompit-il, la voyant s'approcher de lui.

" _J'accepte._ " Sourit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle avait attendu qu'il le lui demande, puis voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas -qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas- elle décida d'ouvrir le sujet avec lui. La jeune femme essaya de se convaincre que sa curiosité en était la cause, et non le fait qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui..

" _Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandée au mariage_ !" Ironisa House en portant sa main à son cœur.

" _Vous pensez vraiment que c'aurait été ma réponse si c'était le cas?"_ Ricana-t-elle.

 _"On sait tous que vous ne rêvez que de cela.."_ Souligna-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

" _Chut, c'est un secret_ !" Ironisa la Doyenne en baissant exprès la voix.

" _Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi_." Promit House solennellement.

" _Je n'en doute pas une seconde !"_ Assura-t-elle. " _A quelle heure ?"_ Dit-elle plus sérieusement.

 _"De quoi parlez-vous ?"_ Fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre.

" _De votre invitation ?"_ Proposa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" _Quelle invitation ?"_ Dit House, déconcerté.

La Doyenne fit volte-face et claqua de ses talons sur le sol, et parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant de son bureau. Elle chercha le post-it du regard, avant de trouver le bout de papier et le montrer au Diagnosticien qui n'avait pas bougé depuis, analysant ses faits et gestes.

Il prit –arracha- le papier des mains de la doyenne et en lut le contenu avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de négation. Cuddy leva un sourcil, attendant toujours une réponse.

"C _'est pas moi !"_ Annonça House en lui rendant le post-it.

" _Ce magnifique post-it s'est retrouvé tout seul dans le dossier que_ vous _m'avez donné?"_ Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

" _Ca doit être Wilson."_ Proposa-t-il.

" _Je connais votre écriture."_ Argumenta Cuddy en arquant un sourcil, défiante.

" _Lui aussi, il a pu la falsifier."_ Fit remarquer le Diagnosticien.

" _Pourquoi devez-vous toujours tout compliquer ?"_ Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" _Pourquoi devez-vous être toujours frustrée ?"_ Répondit-il, du tac au tac.

" _Je ne suis pas frustrée, c'est vous qui n'assumez pas vos actes."_ Accusa-t-elle.

" _Je ne vous ai pas invité, mais si vous y tenez..."_ Se défendit-il.

" _On va faire semblant que je vous crois."_ Sourit-elle, satisfaite.

" _Vingt heures, chez-vous ?"_ Proposa-t-il en faisant abstraction de sa réplique.

" _Entendu."_ Approuva Cuddy en appuyant ses propos d'un geste de la tête.

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, jugeant qu'il était temps de rentrer et lança un dernier regard noir quand House lui adressa un clin d'œil, qui en disait long. Elle en saisit le sens bien trop tard pour qu'elle puisse répliquer, House prenait déjà la direction de son bureau. La jeune femme soupira avant de signer sur un dernier dossier et de prendre ses affaires et s'engager dans le hall de l'hôpital en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre pour la soirée.

Il avait choisis de lui mentir, jugeant la fuite bien plus facile que la confrontation. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour ce dîner et l'éviter signifiait le débarrasser d'une corvée en quelque sorte; même si passer du temps avec Cuddy était loin d'en être une, en dépit du fait qu'il continuait à le nier. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment mentis, c'était bien Wilson qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter, sans l'oncologue, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et Cuddy ne croirait jamais qu'il était capable d'entretenir des relations humaines avec quelqu'un; ce qui était toujours le cas d'ailleurs. A part Wilson, son équipe et peut-être aussi Cuddy, il ne fréquentait pas vraiment de gens, se contentant du stricte minimum que lui demandait le métier de Diagnosticien, ce qui voulait dire: soigner les patients et si possible ne pas avoir à les rencontrer.

House franchit les portes de son bureau en songeant à l'endroit où il emmènerait Cuddy à dîner et maudit encore Wilson de l'avoir convaincu de lui le proposer, si ce n'était pas lui, il aurait été tranquille à l'heure qu'il était.. Il avait cru y échapper en faisant mine que ce n'était pas lui qui invitait mais la Doyenne lui avait prouvé le contraire. Le Diagnosticien pensa qu'il devait revoir sa capacité à résister à ces deux-là.. Il grimaça quand sa jambe le lança et se massa douloureusement la cuisse en songeant qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa moto pour la soirée et prit une troisième vicodine afin d'apaiser la douleur. Il se sentit mieux sitôt avait-il avalé le comprimé et il savait que c'était bien un apaisement psychique. Il n'était pas bête et savait parfaitement que le médicament n'allait pas agir directement, mais le fait qu'il savait que la douleur allait s'estomper le faisait se sentir un peu mieux, moins vulnérable à la douleur.

oOOo

 _Dîner, verbe intransitif; signifiant se mettre à une table et prendre le repas du soir._

Rien que cela. Et elle était dans tous ses états. Cuddy était rentrée depuis une bonne heure –peut-être plus- et n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider sur sa tenue. Pourtant, House était loin d'être quelqu'un qui faisait attention au style vestimentaire des gens, lui-même ne prenait pas la peine de faire attention au sien. Il n'était pas non plus une personne qu'elle rencontrerait pour la première fois ou encore qu'elle devait tout faire pour le séduire afin de lui soutirer quelconque don pour l'hôpital mais c'était la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec lui dans un milieu autre que le professionnel.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre et elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, se disant qu'elle choisirait sa tenue une fois douchée, au risque de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour se coiffer. La jeune femme en sortit une demi-heure plus tard enroulée dans sa serviette de bain vert pistache, et tacha d'entretenir ses cheveux avant de passer au choix des vêtements qu'elle allait porter. Elle laissa ses boucles brunes retomber gracieusement sur ses épaules et se tint droite comme un I, les poings sur les hanches, devant sa garde-robe une autre demi-heure plus tard, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque tenue.

 _Dîner, verbe intransitif; signifiant se mettre à une table, y regarder les mets avec dégoût et en prendre précisément la dose nécessaire pour ne pas mourir de faim._

Ce n'était pas la définition la plus adéquate ni la plus éthique mais c'était exactement ce qu'un dîner signifiait pour House qui d'ailleurs ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt de le partager avec une tierce personne.

Il avait quitté son bureau sitôt avait-il récupéré son sac et donné quelques consignes à son équipe à propos de son patient qui était plutôt stable pour le moment. Le Diagnosticien avait rejoint alors son appartement et s'était affalé sur son canapé, devant une série plus ou moins intéressante à laquelle il ne prêta pas vraiment attention; son esprit occupé à passer en revue tous les endroits où l'on servait de la nourriture pour humains sans avoir trouvé lequel des restaurants qu'il connaissait allait-il aller dîner.

House se daigna à bouger de son canapé, -qu'il trouvait bien plus confortable soit-dit en passant – prit sa canne et de dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, rejoindre la demeure de la Doyenne afin d'aller à ce maudit dîner. Il ne savait toujours pas où il aurait lieu d'ailleurs, tant pis, il allait improviser.

oOOo

La jeune femme laissa échapper un juron quand la sonnette retentit dans sa villa tandis qu'elle était toujours dans sa serviette couleur pistache. Elle jugea un instant la sagesse d'aller ouvrir la porte si peu vêtue, et se résigna à y aller quand même pensant plus raisonnable de le laisser entrer pour ensuite aller enfiler ses vêtements tranquillement, au lieu d'avoir à entendre ce bruit strident pendant les minutes qui suivraient, connaissant parfaitement le caractère impatient du Diagnosticien.

"Vous êtes en avance." Fit-elle remarquer en prenant soins d'ignorer le regard brûlant qui se posait sur elle.

"Vous êtes en retard." Corrigea-t-il en la détaillant –la dévorant du regard-.

Cuddy ignora sa remarque, le devançant dans son salon, rougissant presque en sentant toujours son regard transpercer son dos, partiellement nu. House la suivit d'un pas claudiquant, un sourire béat peint sur le visage. Il se dit que peut-être ce dîner allait-il être amusant finalement.

"Si vous vouliez passer directement à l'étape suivante, vous auriez dû me prévenir, je n'aurais pas repassé ma chemise.." Souligna-t-il, un sourcil levé.

"Dans vos rêves, House." Ricana-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur la serviette autour de sa poitrine.

"Est-il nécessaire de préciser que ce sont aussi les votre?" Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

"Ce serait mentir de dire cela." Assura la jeune femme. "Je vais m'habiller, j'en ai pour cinq minutes."

Cuddy prit la direction de sa chambre en le prévenant qu'elle allait se préparer, se déhanchant d'une manière plus accentuée qu'à l'habitude quand la voix rauque de House l'interpella. Elle se tourna vers lui, la main sur l'encadrement de la porte, lui faisant signe de continuer sa phrase.

"Ne vous habillez pas comme si on allait au Chakra restaurant, hein ?" Précisa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, entreprenant de continuer son chemin, lorsque le Diagnosticien l'appela de nouveau. Cuddy se tourna vers lui, faisant mine d'être agacée et l'interrogea du regard, à nouveau.

"Vous voulez que je vous aide?" Demanda-t-il, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Ca ira." Assura Cuddy en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui lui échappa inconsciemment, faisant sourire le Diagnosticien de plus belle.

House l'observa disparaître dans le couloir, son incisive plantée dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il embrassa ensuite la pièce du regard, cherchant de quoi se distraire le temps que Cuddy finisse de se préparer; et il savait qu'elle allait tarder.

Il observa donc chaque petit détail qui pouvait lui tomber sous l'œil. Il remarqua l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce, tout était très propre, chaque objet était soigneusement rangé à sa place, pas un livre ne dépassait de sa bibliothèque, pas un seul magazine jeté nonchalamment sur la table basse et aucun DVD ne semblait traîner quelque part dans le salon. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres en pensant qu'il était tout le contraire de Cuddy sur ce plan-là, et sur bien d'autres..

Le Diagnosticien s'approcha de la bibliothèque, afin d'observer de plus près les livres joliment rangés. Il y vit plusieurs romans classifiés par genre, de nombreuses biographies de célèbres chercheurs dans tous les domaines, notamment l'endocrinologie. Il continua son expédition en lisant le titre de plusieurs de livres sur la psychologie et s'arrêta sur un livre qui sortait du lot. Celui-ci semblait être ancien et était un peu à l'écart, posé soigneusement au bout de la bibliothèque. House le prit doucement avant d'en lire le titre.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de médecin, c'était "La Pharmacopée accomplie." De Bauderon. Il le lui avait offert des années plus tôt, à son anniversaire, le seul auquel il avait eu l'occasion d'assister d'ailleurs.

Cuddy n'était qu'en première année à l'époque et était déjà très intéressée par la médecine et voulait connaître tous ce qui la concernait, notamment les anciens recueilles, devenus si rares.. House avait voulu lui offrir quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir et connaissant le caractère de la jeune femme, il avait pu aisément deviner que ce livre lui aurait plus plut que n'importe quel bijou ou vêtement luxueux.

Le Diagnosticien reposa le livre à sa place constatant avec plaisir qu'elle l'avait gardé tous ce temps. Il reporta son attention sur le reste du salon, s'arrêtant sur la cheminée qui attira son attention. House jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte dans l'espoir de voir Cuddy la franchir et d'enfin pouvoir aller manger, car plus vite ce dîner aura eu lieu, plus vite il se terminerait et il serait enfin en mesure de rentrer chez-lui et ne plus jamais commettre la même erreur.

Le couloir demeura désert. House maudit le temps que les femmes prenaient pour se préparer et avança vers l'âtre éteinte, car il n'y avait nul besoin d'allumer un feu en mois d'Avril; l'agréable chaleur en cette période de l'année faisait largement l'affaire.

Le Diagnosticien s'arrêta à hauteur de la cheminée, l'examinant d'abord. C'était une très belle pièce, sans doute vieille d'une bonne décennie, ce qui lui donnait tout le charme d'une cheminée de qualité. Elle était en pierre taillée et elle semblait être faite à la main. Il s'imaginait aisément les agréables soirées d'hiver qu'avait dû passer Cuddy à observer le feu lécher le bois, laissant son esprit rêvasser dans la douce chaleur que lui procurait la cheminée.

House porta ensuite son attention aux photos posées sur l'âtre. Il les détailla avec intérêt, tentant d'imaginer les histoires qu'elles devaient contenir. Il ne s'arrêta que très peu sur les photos où elle était avec sa famille, devinant avec facilité que le sourire qu'elle y affichait était faux. Un cadre plus imposant que les autres l'intrigua.

 _Cuddy y était en tenue de remise des diplômes, un magnifique sourire ornant son visage et les yeux pétillant de fierté. Elle avait dû travailler dur pour en arriver là où elle était et il aurait aimé être à la cérémonie, lui affirmer qu'il avait eu raison, qu'elle était entrains de devenir quelqu'un mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Gregory House ne regrettait jamais ses décisions, et celle de la quitter ce jour-là aura été la seule exception; il aurait tellement voulu que cela se passe autrement.._

Un autre cadre plus éloigné cette fois fut l'objet de son attention. Il l'observa, puis le prit afin de le voir de plus près. C'était une photo de la fac aussi, mais cette fois il s'agissait de l'époque où il était au Michigan lui aussi. Il le savait parce qu'il se souvenait du jour où cette photo avait été prise.

 _C'était l'anniversaire de la jeune femme, et des amis à elle avaient tenu à le lui fêter même si elle n'était pas très partante, préférant rester chez-elle, mais elle finit par céder appréciant l'attention. Cuddy se tenait entre un couple de ses amis souriant timidement et paraissait visiblement gênée. Il sourit en se rappelant les râles incessantes de la jeune femme, se plaignant de tout ce qui lui tombait sous l'œil, elle lui avait fait remarquer ce jour-là qu'elle aurait préféré être dans sa chambre d'étudiante entrain de réviser au lieu d'être entourée de ces noctambules qui ne pensaient qu'à faire la fête. Il devait avouer que lui non plus n'était pas très enchanté à y participer mais il avait fini par venir lui aussi, par simple curiosité._

Un cliquetis de talons le tira de ses pensées. House se tourna vers la source du bruit, tout en reposant le cadre sur la cheminée. Cuddy ne tarda pas à arriver à sa hauteur, mettant sa boucle d'oreille en place. Il la détailla de haut en bas. Cuddy avait un chemisier bordeaux fluide sans manches, au col travaillé à la dentelle noire qu'elle rentra dans une jupe patineuse, noire aussi, lui arrivant au niveau du genou et ses éternels talons noirs. House observa ensuite son visage. Une fine couche de maquillage le recouvrait, ses lèvres sublimées par un rouge à lèvres mat; goût prune songea-t-il. Il aurait aimé s'en assurer..

La jeune femme nota qu'il ne s'était pas changé, troquant simplement son blouson par une veste blanc crème, allant parfaitement avec sa chemise bleue qu'elle aimait tant le voir porter. Cela ne la dérangea pas, _il était très bien comme cela_ , pensa-t-elle, avec sa barbe de trois jours, et ses chemises jamais repassées et les jeans qui ne l'étaient pas plus que les chemises. Tout cela lui donnait un charme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui mais elle n'aurait jamais osé le lui dire, ne voulant pas flatter son égo plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et voulant éviter de lui donner une raison de se moquer d'elle pour la prochaine décennie autres que celles qu'il avait déjà.

Cuddy rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et observa le cadre que House avait reposé sur la cheminée un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur. Il ne l'avait pas remis au fond, comme il l'était avant qu'il n'y touche, ce qui prouva à la Doyenne qu'il l'avait bien et bel vu, mais elle s'abstint de faire un commentaire là-dessus.

" _Ils se sont mariés."_ Commença-t-elle, brisant le silence.

" _Qui l'aurait cru !"_ Ironisa-t-il en observant le couple qui posait à côté de la doyenne.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, se souvenant des paris qu'ils se lançaient à propose de la durabilité des couples de l'université.

" _Roh j'ai eu tort sur ce coup-là !"_ Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

" _Il ne vous a pas draguée même avec un décolleté pareil, ils ne pouvaient que finir ensemble.."_ Expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard appréciateur au décolleté du chemisier qu'elle portait.

" _La fidélité, vous connaissez ?"_ Ricana la jeune femme, " _Et puis vous vous êtes aussi trompé sur Jack et Katy.."_ Rappela-t-elle.

" _Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils sont toujours ensemble d'ailleurs.. Elle me faisait des avances alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble.."_ Argumenta-t-il.

" _Vous pensez que toutes les filles sont folles de vous?"_ Dit-elle, un sourcil arqué.

" _Oui."_ Approuva-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

" _Détrompez-vous alors."_ Conseilla Cuddy en souriant de la même façon.

" _Vous-même.."_ Commença-t-il à argumenter.

" _J'ai couché avec vous parce que JE le voulais, pas le contraire."_ S'empressa-t-elle d'informer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, la réplique lui étant échappé sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre réellement compte. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de leur nuit avec lui et étrangement, elle n'en était pas gênée comme elle l'aurait cru, elle craignait juste la réaction de House.

" _Vous venez d'avouer que vous.."_ Sourit-il encore plus largement.

Le Diagnosticien fut troublé qu'elle évoque la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée mais ne souhaita pas le lui montrer, la voyant complétement à l'aise avec le sujet. Il ne l'était pas moins, seulement voilà, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre; s'il devait s'étaler sur le sujet ou au contraire l'éviter avec une remarque sarcastique. La deuxième option lui semblait être meilleure. Finalement, cela leur avait fait du bien, en quelque sotre.

" _House !"_ Réprimanda-t-elle en lui adressant un regard appuyé.

Il leva les mains, tel un cambrioleur prit en flagrant délit et reporta son attention à la photo posée sur la cheminée. Un petit silence les enveloppa de nouveau, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

" _Vous n'aimez toujours pas qu'on vous colle à la peau?"_ Demanda House, après un court silence passé à observer la photo.

oOOo

 _"Où vas-tu?" Interrogea le jeune homme à voix haute, à cause de la musique._

 _"Je rentre." Informa-t-elle sur le même ton._

 _Il s'avança un peu vers elle pour mieux l'entendre et fronça les sourcils en la voyant prendre le livre qu'il lui avait offert et le ranger dans son sac. La jeune femme plissa le nez en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y mettre tous les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert et décida d'en prendre les plus gros dans ses mains. Lisa finit par poser le tout sur une table à la nappe beige, collée au mur et se tourna vers Gregory._

 _"Mais c'est ton anniversaire." Rappela-t-il en embrassant du regard le garage transformé en boite de nuit pour l'occasion._

 _"Et alors? Je suis venue et maintenant je rentre chez-moi." Dit-elle simplement, en haussant les épaules d'indifférence._

 _"Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

 _"Parce que je n'aime pas les fêtes... Tous ces gens qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et te collent à la peau tous le temps 'sans le faire exprès'.. Ils ont la tête aussi vide qu'un ballon de foot" Expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux._

 _Il avança d'un pas, faisant reculer la jeune femme. Un sourire ironique désormais peint sur la figure. Le jeune interne fit un autre pas en avant, et obtint le même reflex de Lisa, ce qui l'amusa. La jeune étudiante jura intérieurement quand son dos cogna contre le mur, auquel était collée la table._

 _"Genre, comme ça ?" Dit-il en s'amusant à la bloquer entre lui et le mur._

 _"Greg !" Sermonna-t-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule._

 _Leur relation, si ce qui les unissait était une relation; était tout sauf commune. Chacun d'entre eux cherchait continuellement à casser l'autre, à trouver la meilleure réplique qui lui ferait gagner la bataille verbale qu'ils menaient chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et pour cause: elle était sélective. Lisa Cuddy choisissait ses amis, parce que les gens 'normaux' l'ennuyaient, l'indifféraient et surtout étaient complètement inintéressants pour elle. Elle aimait les gens qui pourraient tenir une discussion avec elle, donner leurs avis et argumenter, ne pas céder à l'avis de l'autre sans être convaincus et surtout ne pas s'arrêter sur sa beauté qu'elle maudissait parfois._

 _L'étudiante avait fait la connaissance de House dès son premier jour d'études et contrairement à tout le monde, elle ne connaissait pas sa réputation et l'avait rembarré dès qu'il commença à dépasser ses limites, ce qui n'était pas le genre de réactions qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir quand il faisait des avances à une fille, surtout à une première année. Lisa Cuddy l'intéressa pour cela. Elle lui avait tenu tête, se moquant de qui il était ou de la réputation qu'il pouvait avoir. La jeune femme lui fit remarquer son s'il n'était pas aussi intelligent que sexy, ses chances qu'elle lui accorde de l'importance frôlaient le zéro. Gregory voulut lui montrer qu'il pouvait conquérir n'importe quelle fille, aussi bien qu'avec son physique qu'avec ses capacités intellectuelles, puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'accorder de l'importance aux filles, sachant qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe laquelle rien qu'en claquant des doigts, mais cette nouvelle étudiante lui avait prouvé le contraire. La rébellion qu'elle avait exprimée l'intrigua et il sut qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les filles._

 _Ca avait fini par devenir un jeu, une sorte de défi personnel qu'il s'était lancé et puis au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à se connaitre à travers le jeu, teinté d'ironie et pimentée de joutes verbales. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder, repoussant un peu plus les limites à chaque fois._

 _"Quoi ? Je ne l'ai 'pas fait exprès' !" Rétorqua-t-il, une moue innocente ayant remplacé le sourire ironique qu'il arborait peu avant._

 _Il s'approcha un peu plus, rien que pour l'exaspérer._

 _"Tu as droit à un cadeau d'anniversaire spécial, Lisa ? Ou alors non ! C'est Greg qui aura une gâterie, profite mon gars, elle est bonne !" Ricana un grassouillet, en passant devant eux._

 _House se décolla brusquement d'elle, et plaqua le jeune imbécile au mur, le tenant par le col de sa chemise. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de relâcher sa prise quand Cuddy posa doucement la main sur son avant-bras le priant de se calmer._

 _"C'est bon.. je plaisantais ! Ca ne te dérangeait pas avant.." Râla-t-il en se dégageant de sa prise._

 _"Maintenant ça me dérange." Vociféra l'interne en se retenant de lui coller le poing dans la figure._

 _"Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?" Ricana-t-il, réajustant sa chemise._

 _"Parce que c'est elle." Répondit-il simplement, comme si cette réponse suffisait._

 _Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, les dépassa pour prendre un verre sur la table d'à côté et retourna s'amuser, complètement indifférent. House le regarda faire en silence se contentant de lui adresser un regard froid, attendant qu'il s'éloigne et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il la jugea un instant, observant le petit sourire qu'elle affichait._

 _Personne ne faisait attention à ce genre de détails, mais House était un observateur et savait que ce sourire en disait long. Elle avait pris conscience qu'elle était spéciale pour lui, en quelque sorte.. N'importe quelle fille aurait pris sa réaction pour la plus normale et logique, mais elle le connaissait et elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais agis ainsi si elle était n'importe quelle fille, justement. Et c'était tous ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir._

 _"Viens, je te raccompagne." Proposa-t-il, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer._

 _Lisa hocha la tête, approuvant complétement et prit son sac, se saisit des quelques paquets de cadeaux qu'elle avait posés sur la table et le devança. Le jeune homme balaya une dernière fois la pièce du regard, ne s'attardant que très peu sur les fêtards qui s'y trouvaient et la suivit vers l'extérieur._

 _Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'appartement de la jeune étudiante, qui n'était pas bien loin du lieu où la fête avait été organisée._

 _"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te colle ?" Taquina-t-il, essayant de retrouver un peu de souffle._

 _Elle l'avait plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, laissant sac et paquets tomber à terre et s'était saisie de ses lèvres, recherchant ce contact dont elle s'était tant privée lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le jeu qu'ils s'étaient imposés. Il fut d'abord surprit, puis répondit à son étreinte, ne se privant pas non plus de la chaleur qu'elle émanait, et qu'il attendait depuis le début. L'accès à sa langue fut bientôt demandé et elle ne le lui interdit pas, entrouvrant les lèvres afin de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer, se découvrir pour la première fois. Elle se colla à son corps, voulant minimiser l'espace entre eux, voulant être au plus près de lui._

 _"Tous dépend de qui.." Sourit-elle avant de l'attirer à l'intérieur de l'appartement..._

 _oOOo_

" _Oui, mais vous savez.. des fois j'y suis bien obligée.."_ Soupira la Doyenne, un petit moment plus tard.

Cuddy avança vers son canapé, où son sac et gilet étaient posés et les prit d'un geste de la main sans quitter House des yeux. Il se contenta de la regarder, un sourire amusé lui faisant office d'expression faciale.

" _Tous ces donateurs qui croient tout avoir avec leur argent.."_ Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée en agitant des mains. " _Et le pire est qu'ils ont raison !"_

Elle avait habilement détourné le sujet, ne voulant pas s'attarder d'avantage sur cette partie de leur vie, sachant pertinemment que rien de bon n'en sortirait. House en avait pris conscience et était du même avis qu'elle, cela aurait gâché leur soirée qui n'avait pas encore commencé et le Diagnosticien était de plus en plus curieux de connaitre le tournant qu'allait prendre le dîner.

 _"Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être une femme !"_ Compatit le Diagnosticien en la suivant vers la sortie.

" _Pas du tout facile !"_ Approuva-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la villa.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, malgré l'heure avancée. C'était une des caractéristiques du mois d'Avril, bien que la fraîcheur était bel et bien présente en cette période de la journée et la légère brise qui fit frissonner la Doyenne en était la preuve. Cuddy enfila le gilet noir qu'elle avait attrapé au vol et suivit House qui s'était déjà engagé dans l'allée, boitant d'une manière plus ponctuée qu'à l'ordinaire.

Cuddy eut un petit remord en le voyant ainsi, et le fait qu'il était venu en voiture plutôt qu'en moto ne fit que l'accentuer. Elle ravala donc sa remarque sur le sujet et se contenta de fermer la porte de sa demeure avant de le suivre et s'engouffrer dans le véhicule.

House mit le contact en observant du coin de l'œil Cuddy qui posait précautionneusement son sac sur la banquette arrière, il la trouva magnifique mais mis un point d'honneur à ne pas le lui dire, afin d'éviter de passer pour le genre d'hommes qu'il détestait. La Doyenne lui intima ensuite de bien mettre sa ceinture de sécurité qu'il avait royalement ignorée en démarrant la voiture. Le médecin roula des yeux et finit par attacher la ceinture voulant s'éviter un discours sur le code de la route.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, l'un réfléchissant à l'endroit où ils pourraient bien prendre leur repas, l'autre se repassant les événements de la soirée et de ce fameux anniversaire. Ils se jetaient quelques regards en coin de temps en temps sans ne jamais rien dire, appréciant le silence confortable qu'ils partageaient le temps d'un trajet.

" _Où m'emmenez-vous ?"_ Demanda Cuddy, rompant le silence.

" _Ici."_ Dit House en freinant d'un coup sec.

Il jugea l'endroit du regard et décida qu'il était convenable. House ouvrit la portière, et frissonna au contact de l'air frais de l'extérieur. Cuddy fit de même, ne s'attendant pas à ce que House vienne lui ouvrir la portière en un parfait gentleman. Elle embrassa ensuite l'endroit du regard, c'était une sorte de restaurant dans un parc; les tables posées généralement à l'extérieur avaient été remplacée par des tables de pique-nique miniatures. L'originalité du lieu fit doucement sourire la jeune femme, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce qu'il l'amène dans un tel endroit.

Elle se saisit de son sac à la volée quand House la pressa de le suivre, la faisant sortir de sa contemplation. Cuddy ferma précipitamment la portière et se pressa de le rejoindre. Tous deux s'installèrent à une table à l'extérieur, voulant profiter de la belle soirée de printemps qui s'offrait à eux.

Cuddy profita que le serveur aille faire passer leur commande pour observer les alentours à sa guise. L'air était agréable et l'ambiance calme ce qui ajoutait au restaurant un charme spécial, loin des endroits bourrés de gens et le brouhaha des restaurants où elle avait l'habitude de dîner. Il était simple, propre et charmant, tout ce qu'elle aimait.

 _"Eh ! C'est à moi !"_ Se plaint-elle, quand House lui prit sa boisson gazeuse.

" _Vous savez au moins combien de calories il y'a là-dedans ?"_ Tenta-t-il pour la dissuader.

" _Autant d'heures de consultations supplémentaires que vous aurez si je prends du poids ?"_ Sourit Cuddy en tendant la main vers lui, afin de la lui retirer.

" _Et si je vous aide à les perdre ?"_ Proposa House.

 _"Je ne coucherais pas avec vous, House."_ Tiqua-t-elle.

" _Je vous aurais plutôt proposé de vous faire courir derrière moi plus que d'habitude à l'hôpital.."_ Expliqua le Diagnosticien en secouant la tête.

 _"Vous mentez."_ Souligna-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

" _Tout le monde ment."_ Affirma-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

" _Pas avec la même crédibilité en tout cas.."_ Précisa Cuddy en souriant narquoisement.

Elle se pencha en avant afin de lui retirer la boisson gazeuse qu'elle s'était pour une fois autorisée à boire. House l'éloigna de sa portée, profitant de la vue plongeante qui s'offrait à lui de là où il était. La Doyenne remarqua son petit jeu et se rassit correctement, lui accordant un regard noir et une moue rancunière par la suite. Le médecin finit par lui rendre son bien, roulant outrageusement des yeux.

" _Toujours à vous chamailler vous deux !"_ Chantonna une voix derrière Cuddy.

" _Oh Katy !"_ Sourit la doyenne en se tournant vers son ancienne amie.

" _Ca fait longtemps !"_ Commenta la jeune femme en embrassant la Doyenne.

" _Effectivement. Quel bon vent t'amène ?"_ Demanda Cuddy de son sourire le plus forcé.

" _On passait par là avec Jack.."_ Expliqua-t-elle.

Cuddy lança un regard désespéré à House qui s'abstint de faire un seul commentaire, trop occupé à contenir son rire. Il serra la main que lui tendait ledit Jack et s'efforça à faire la bise à la jeune blonde. Lui non plus n'aimait pas trop le couple en fin de compte.

Ils s'assirent à leur table sous le regard outré de Cuddy et le rictus du Diagnosticien. Les retrouvailles allaient être folkloriques, songea House.

" _Donc, les enfants ?"_ S'enquit Katy en inspectant d'un œil distrait le menu.

" _Quels enfants ?"_ S'exclamèrent House et Cuddy à l'unisson, se dévisageant mutuellement.

" _Vos enfants ?"_ Expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

" _Nos quoi ?"_ S'écria House, les yeux ronds de surprise.

" _Attendez.. Vous n'êtes pas..?"_ Bégaya-t-elle en les désignant un à un du doigt.

" _Noooon !"_ Firent-ils d'une seule voix, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

" _C'est bizarre, on a toujours cru que vous finiriez ensemble !"_ Commenta Jack, qui n'avait pas fait de commentaire jusque-là.

" _Moi et la sorcière ?"_ Taquina House en affichant une moue outrée.

" _La sorcière signe vos chèques !"_ Nota Cuddy en lui adressant un regard noir.

" _Désolé votre magnanime !_ " Ironisa-t-il en joignant les mains, suppliant.

" _House !"_ Sermonna-t-elle, sous le regard amusé du couple à leurs côtés.

Le médecin lui adressa une moue innocente qui se transforma en une grimace de douleur, très vite dissimulée. Seule Cuddy le remarqua et devina aisément que sa cuisse commençait à le lancer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait 21H30, tint la discussion encore quelques minutes avec leurs invités improvisés et prit son sac.

" _Ce n'est pas tout mais on se lève tôt demain !"_ Annonça-t-elle en se levant.

" _C'était un plaisir de vous revoir !"_ Assura Katy en les saluant.

" _Le plaisir est partagé !"_ Sourit Cuddy en suivant House.

Elle le rattrapa vite, le Diagnosticien ne s'étant pas bien éloigné et lui emboîta le pas vers l'intérieur du restaurant, où ils devaient payer l'addition.

" _Je hais les hypocrites."_ Pesta-t-il en poussant la porte.

" _Je ne vous le fais pas dire.."_ Renchérit Cuddy à voix basse. " _Vous me devez une faveur de nous avoir débarrassé d'eux. Même si techniquement payer le dîner n'en est pas une, vu que c'est vous qui avez invité."_ Sourit-elle en levant les sourcils.

Il soupira, mais prit quand même son portefeuille et régla l'addition avant de rebrousser chemin, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Cuddy qui affichait un énorme sourire satisfait. Et il y avait de quoi !

House ravala difficilement un juron quand une pluie battante l'accueillit quand il ouvrit la porte du restaurant. S'il y avait une chose qui caractérisait le mois d'Avril, c'était bien le changement soudain de temps, et cette soirée-là ne fut pas l'exception.

Cuddy, qui était derrière lui, eut la même réaction, à la différence près qu'elle ne se gêna pas pour exprimer son dégoût. Pour une fois que c'était elle !

Ils finirent par regagner la voiture complètement trempés. House laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le repose-tête de la banquette, soupirant bruyamment en se massant la cuisse. Cuddy prit un petit miroir dans son sac, et s'appliqua à remettre son maquillage en place, pour faire autre chose que de le regarder tenter de calmer sa douleur.

House démarra la voiture quelques instants plus tard. Il conduit plus calmement qu'à son habitude, à cause de la pluie. La Doyenne bougea un peu afin de poser son sac à main sur la banquette arrière, se rapprochant ainsi du conducteur. Il se délecta l'espace d'un instant du doux parfum de vanille et noix de coco qui se dégageait de la jeune femme et le regretta presque quand elle se rassit convenablement.

" _Vous vous maquillez pour rentrer chez-vous?"_ Se moqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard en coin.

" _On ne sait jamais.."_ Rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant.

Il arrêta la voiture d'un coup de frein sec, presque inconsciemment et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle planta son regard dans celui océan du Diagnosticien, ne comprenant pas tout à fait la raison de son soudain arrêt. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, inconsciemment, de plus en plus près.. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à pouvoir entendre leurs respirations devenir de plus en plus saccadée.

Un klaxon les fit sursauter alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. La jeune femme s'adossa à son siège, commençant doucement à rougir tandis que House criait une injure au conducteur ayant osé briser le moment volé qu'il n'aurait sans doutes pas l'occasion de revivre.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence, chacun regardant devant lui, l'un se concentrant sur sa conduite, l'autre contemplant la pluie tombante sans vraiment penser à quelque chose en particulier, et surtout pas à ce qui était sur le point de se passer si ce n'était le conducteur pressé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait de commentaires sur ce qui venait de se passer, choisissant la fuite, comme d'habitude..

" _Bonne nuit ! Et merci pour l'invitation !"_ Fit Cuddy en fermant la portière de la voiture garée devant sa villa.

" _Cuddy ?"_ Interpella-t-il.

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

" _Bonne nuit !"_ Souhaita finalement House en remontant la vitre qu'il avait baissée.

Cuddy lui adressa un sourire et avança dans l'allée de son jardin en roulant des hanches, sachant incontestablement que House la regarderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse les portes de sa demeure. Un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et elle s'assura que c'était le cas, faisant naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

" _Allez-y !"_ Lui cira-t-elle depuis le seuil de sa porte, voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

" _Entrez !"_ L'imita House.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de déverrouiller la porte de la villa. Il mit le contact. Cuddy referma la porte sur elle en le voyant s'éloigner et s'avança dans son salon plongé dans la pénombre. Son esprit commençait doucement à faire défiler les événements de la soirée. Allant du presque-baiser à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur leur jeunesse. Tout refaisait doucement surface; lui imposant les souvenirs qu'elle avait voulu enfouir très profondément dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire, de son cœur aussi.. L'anniversaire, le type qui avait fait le commentaire déplacé, la réaction de House, leur allée à l'appartement, la nuit qu'ils avaient finis ensemble et le matin.. Ce fameux matin !

Cuddy laissa son sac retomber sur le canapé, et s'avança vers sa bibliothèque. Elle ne tarda pas à retrouver le livre qu'elle cherchait et le prit, l'ouvrant à la première page.

oOOo

 _"Où vas-tu ?" Demanda Lisa en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux en bataille._

 _"J'ai cours." Annonça simplement House en s'approchant d'elle._

 _"Tu t'en vas sans me dire bonjour ?" Se lamenta-t-elle, une moue ornant son visage._

 _Elle était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, dans son pyjama bleu ciel et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, souriant simplement._

 _"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller." Expliqua-t-il, arrivé à sa hauteur._

 _"C'est raté !" Taquina la jeune femme, "Mais il est trop tôt, même pour aller en cours."_

 _"J'ai rendez-vous avec le Doyen avant." Avoua-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser._

 _"Tu devrais faire attention, ils risquent de te renvoyer.." Fit-elle, une main sur son torse._

 _"Je sais.." Chuchota-t-il en collant ses lèvres aux siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de répliquer._

 _Ils partagèrent un baiser doux, et langoureux contrastant avec ceux fougues de la veille. Leurs souffles ne leur permirent pas de le prolonger plus longtemps, pourtant, il aurait voulu. Il se sépara d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, lui murmurant un "prends soin de toi.."._

 _"On dirait que tu vas de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique !" Souligna-t-elle alors qu'il avançait vers la porte._

 _Il fit volte-face, capturant simplement ses lèvres entre les siennes, encore une fois. Elle répondit au baiser sans trop comprendre, et l'accompagna vers la porte, redéposant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes en signe d'au revoir._

 _Cuddy ramassa ensuite les cadeaux qu'elle avait laissés tomber la veille, à côté de la porte. Elle se saisit aussi de son sac et alla s'affaler sur son canapé, ouvrir ses paquets. Une série de vêtements et bijoux qu'elle ne mettrait sans doutes qu'une fois plus tard, elle s'empara du cadeau qui la captivait le plus; celui de House. La jeune femme l'ouvrit précautionneusement, voulant faire durer le suspense._

 _Le livre eut le même effet qu'une sucette donnée à une petite fillette sur elle. C'était le plus magnifique cadeau que quelqu'un avait pu lui offrir, en plus de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec House._

 _Cuddy ouvrit doucement le livre, ne voulant pas abîmer la pièce rare qu'il était. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en voyant qu'il avait inscrit quelques mots sur la première page. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils en la déchiffrant, n'en comprenant pas le sens, pas encore..._

oOOo

 **"Ne dépends de personne, va de l'avant et n'oublie jamais.**

 **Joyeux anniversaire,**

 **Gregory House."**

Cuddy reposa le livre à sa place, s'interdisant de pleurer ne voulant pas gâcher l'agréable soirée qu'elle avait passée, ayant retrouvé un peu de la complicité qu'elle avait jadis partagée avec House. Cette seule pensée suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle rabaissa les paupières et les serra, espérant ainsi contrôler les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas s'autoriser à laisser tomber. La Doyenne finit par se passer une main lasse sur le visage, et traversa son couloir plongé dans le noir en se traitant d'idiote. Tout cela remontait à tellement longtemps qu'elle avait cru avoir surpassé la profonde douleur qu'elle avait ressentis à ce moment-là, et il avait suffis d'un seul dîner pour que tout remonte à la surface.

La Doyenne se changea rapidement en pensant que son émotion était plus due à la fatigue qu'à autre chose. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux après s'être confortablement installée sous sa couette et finit par sombrer, épuisée.

L'appartement était aussi sombre que la villa de Cuddy, House avança à tâtons à travers le couloir, sombre. Il laissa ses clés retomber négligemment sur sa table de nuit avant de s'affaler sur son lit, écoutant le silence régnant.

Le calme surplombant l'appartement faisait partie de son quotidien, le Diagnosticien appréciait énormément le retrouver après une longue journée de 'travail'. Mais cette fois, il maudit le calme presque dérangeant de la maison, parce que quand tout était silencieux, son esprit se mettait en marche, et ce soir-là, il voulait tout sauf réfléchir.

La soirée lui revint en tête; Cuddy en serviette, la bibliothèque, le livre qu'il lui avait offert, la photo posée sur la cheminée, leur discussion sur leur passé, le dîner, le couple qui s'était joint à eux, le baiser qu'ils avaient presque échangé et Cuddy qui refermait la porte de sa villa derrière elle.

Le tournant de ce dîner n'était pas celui qu'il s'était imaginé, lui qui pensait juste prendre un repas en compagnie de la Doyenne.. Son esprit reconstitua les événements de l'anniversaire, chaque instant défilait devant lui comme s'il le vivait, s'ensuivit ensuite le baiser qu'ils avaient presque échangé et commença à se demander ce qui se serait passé si le conducteur pressé n'avait pas klaxonné à ce moment.

Il finit par se relever, cherchant une tenue plus confortable pour dormir. House finit par s'affaler sur son canapé, cherchant à se distraire. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ne pouvant pas arrêter de réfléchir, et il finit par chercher un autre moyen d'y remédier, jugeant que cela ne servait de toute façon à rien d'émettre mille hypothèses. Le Diagnosticien s'endormit aussi, un peu avant l'aube.

Le hall de l'hôpital était grouillé de gens de toutes fonctions; infirmières, médecins toujours pressés, rhumes sur pattes, une Doyenne en colère... La jeune femme fut seule à attirer l'attention du médecin qui venait de franchir les portes de l'hôpital, un peu moins en retard qu'à son habitude.

Elle était en jean, un petit haut fleuri caressant ses délicates courbes et avait dix centimètres de moins que d'habitude. Le regard perçant du Diagnosticien examina les chaussures qu'elle portait; c'était des ballerines, noires.

La Doyenne semblait contrariée, discutant d'une manière animée avec une infirmière, les sourcils froncés. Elle sourit néanmoins à House en le croisant son regard, ayant levé la tête du dossier qu'elle examinait. Son sourire fut vite dissimulé, laissant sa mine énervée réapparaitre. Cuddy donna encore quelques consignes à l'infirmière avant de tourner les talons et aller dans son bureau.

House fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle vienne le réprimander de son retard, et lui crie d'aller en consultations mais il n'en fut rien, elle lui adressa juste un dernier regard avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Le Diagnosticien masqua sa surprise par un haussement de sourcils à l'adresse de la responsable de réception, qui s'attendait visiblement à la même réaction que House de la part de la Doyenne.

Il avança fièrement à travers le hall, s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur pour débouler dans son bureau par la suite. House aperçut son équipe occupée dans la pièce voisine et ne leur accorda pas plus d'importance que cela, préférant les laisser tranquilles, pour qu' _ils_ le laissent tranquille.

Son sac à dos vint prendre place sur son bureau, _soigneusement_ mit en bordel et il se laissa tomber sur son siège, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de cette merveilleuse journée de travail qui l'attendait.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration alors que sa cuisse commençait à le tirailler. Un comprimé de Vicodine finit par échouer dans la bouche du médecin. House ouvrit un œil alors qu'on toquait à la porte du bureau quand le médicament commençait à prendre de l'effet. Il grogna bruyamment, ce qui sembla signifier un 'entrer' pour la personne de l'autre côté de la porte, vu que la secrétaire de Cuddy fit son apparition dans la pièce.

La jeune blonde s'efforça de rester polie en expliquant à House qu'il devait remplir le dossier que lui envoyait Cuddy. Elle s'empressa de retourner d'où elle venait, face au tempérament peu chaleureux du Diagnosticien. La secrétaire rejoint le bureau en se demandant comment Cuddy faisait pour le supporter.

Le dossier bleu échoua lui aussi sur le bureau, n'attirant que très peu l'attention du Diagnosticien. Il finit néanmoins par le feuilleter, ne trouvant rien à faire en cette fin de matinée. Un post-it de couleur rose pâle familière le fit doucement sourire.

House reconnut l'écriture de la Doyenne, et décolla le bout de papier avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son siège pour enfin en déchiffrer le contenu.

 _"Vous avez 15 heures de consultations en plus de celles que vous me devez depuis six ans._

 _Bonne journée :)_

 _-Cuddy."_

Le sourire qu'affichait House ne fit que s'élargir en se souvenant de la menace que lui avait faite la Doyenne la veille. Il se saisit de sa canne, et se leva en s'appuyant à elle avant de partir en direction du bureau de la jeune femme. Il sourit narquoisement à la secrétaire de Cuddy en passant devant elle, leva les yeux au ciel quand il se rendit compte que Wilson le regardait, un sourire béat collé à la figure avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

Elle était debout, dos à lui et semblait chercher un dossier sur son bureau ou quelque autre objet que House ne put définir puisqu'elle bloquait son champ de vision, ce qui finalement n'était pas si déplaisant, en prenant en compte la vue qui s'offrait à lui, à la place.

La Doyenne pivota sur elle-même, ayant sentit son regard perçant la détailler. House s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'arriver à sa hauteur et continua ce qu'il faisait : la détailler sans dire un seul mot. Un regard interrogateur vint s'abattre sur lui quand il commença à tourner autour d'elle, semblant rechercher quelque chose.

" _Ne vous gênez surtout pas !"_ S'outra-t-elle, alors que le Diagnosticien examinait sa poitrine, approchant son visage pour mieux voir.

Il ne broncha pas, continuant simplement sa quête. House jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule poursuivant sa recherche dont Cuddy ne connaissait toujours pas la nature. Elle fronça les sourcils et accrocha son regard interrogateur au sien, amusé.

" _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"_ Fini par lâcher Cuddy, à bout de patience.

" _Je cherche où sont les 15 Kilos qui m'ont valu les heures de consultations en plus."_ Expliqua-t-il.

Un léger rire échappa à la jeune femme, et un regard moqueur s'en suivit. Elle s'adossa à son bureau et le toisa du regard.

" _Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une heure par Kilo ? L'unité est d'une heure par_ gramme. _"_ Se moqua-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

 _"Et si je vous aidais à les perdre ?"_ Proposa-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

" _Et puis-je savoir comment ?"_ Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

" _Techniquement, 15 grammes sont l'équivalent de 170 calories, et selon des études récentes embrasser en fait perdre…"_ Commença-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

" _N'y pensez même pas !"_ Prévint-elle en posant une main sur son torse, afin de garder la si minime distance entre eux.

" _C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez de vous rendre service ?"_ S'outra-t-il faussement.

Elle haussa les épaules, affichant une mine désolée. Elle semblait calme, même un peu amusée de la situation mais tout cela contrastait avec ce qui se passait réellement dans l'esprit de la Doyenne; elle avait l'esprit en ébullition, sa machine à réfléchir étant lancée à plein régime, pesant le pour et le contre de la proposition de House. Elle sentait que son cœur allait faire un arrêt tellement l'organe battait vite dans sa poitrine.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, juste une discussion visuelle muette s'installa. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force pour s'empêcher de céder à celles du Diagnosticien, pourtant si alléchantes. Un demi-sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de médecin, devinant le débat intérieur qui se produisait en elle.

On toqua à la porte, les obligeant à se redresser vivement avant que la Doyenne n'accorde à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrer. La secrétaire prévint Cuddy que le donateur qu'elle devait recevoir était arrivé et la jeune femme lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse.

" _Voyez, cela vous rendrait un double service, non seulement cela vous débarrassera de vos_ grammes _en trop mais aussi d'un donateur trop collant."_ Argumenta-t-il en minimisant de nouveau l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

" _Quelle générosité, Docteur House !"_ Remarqua Cuddy en nouant cette fois-ci ses bras autour du coup du médecin.

Elle finit par choisir la deuxième option: se jeter à l'eau, prenant le risque de ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait par la suite. Mais cela lui était plus concevable que laisser échapper une nouvelle éventuelle chance qui ne se représenterait sans doutes jamais.

" _Vous vous faites facilement convaincre.. "_ Taquina-t-il en saisissant sa taille.

" _Mais peut-être que je n'avais pas besoin d'être convaincue ?"_ Tiqua-t-elle, souriante.

Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur le donateur cette fois. Cuddy se décolla vivement du Diagnosticien, un sourire aussi gêné que celui du donateur plaqué sur le visage.

" _Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû toquer."_ S'excusa-t-il.

" _Ce n'est pas grave, c'est à nous de nous excuser."_ Rassura la Doyenne en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Elle adressa un regard désolé à House qui se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de rejoindre son bureau, non sans lui avoir fait comprendre que ce n'était pas finit.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que House cherchait désespérément un moyen de se distraire, ayant résolu son cas dans la journée, sa PSP lui sembla être le meilleur moyen de casser l'ennui dans lequel il plongeait, bien qu'aller en consultations eut traversé son esprit l'espace d'une seconde.

Un carré rose lui fit face quand il prit l'objet. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier ce petit jeu entre eux. Un demi-sourire lui étira les lèvres et il prit le bout de papier.

 _"Vous êtes libre ce soir ?_

 _On pourrait dîner…_

 _-Cuddy."_

Le contenant du post-it le surprit un peu, mais surtout l'intrigua. Il prit à son tour un post-it et y gribouilla quelques mots avant de le coller sur le dossier que lui avait envoyé Cuddy dans la matinée.

Le dossier fut ensuite transmit à Cuddy via sa secrétaire. La Doyenne l'ouvrit, leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'il n'était pas remplit mais le carré bleu ciel qui se trouvait collé à la dernière page attira son attention, à en oublier le travail négligé du médecin.

 _"Est-ce que ces points de suspension veulent en dire long ?_

 _-House."_

Oui ? Répondit mentalement la Doyenne avant de rédiger quelques mots sur un autre papier et de renvoyer le dossier non remplit en demandant à sa secrétaire de le lui faire signer.

 _"Hum, observateur…_

 _Peut-être…_

 _Venez vous-même et vous aurez la réponse._

 _-Cuddy."_

Il fourra le post-it dans la poche de sa veste, reposa le dossier sur son bureau et se saisit de sa canne, avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de la Doyenne, bien décidé à donner un sens à ces points de suspension, cette fois…

* * *

FIN

Alors? Vos avis? Les reviews sont toujours très appréciés ;)

R&R


End file.
